News Archives 2013
14th August, 2013 'Open Invitations' At last you can send out invites to other Chieftains without having to befriend them on Facebook first. The idea is that you are given a code that others can use to invite you and you can use their code to invite them. Just go to your Chieftains page and follow the instructions there. 30th July, 2013 'Flogging a dead Viking' A new tweak has been added for those who like to bounty hunt. If a Viking over level 300 has been inactive for 6 or more months there is a chance that they can now be hit-listed. More here. 26th July, 2013 'Real Clan Size Restriction' Kano has decided to put an upper limit on the number of friends you can have as clan to 3,000. They have decided to put this limit in place as they are planning to implement a change which means that you will no longer have to be Facebook friends in order to join forces. This would have resulted in an unlimited amount of friends whereas at the moment this is limited to the 5,000 which is the maximum amount of friends you can have on Facebook. If you do have too many clan then you may have noticed a new message asking you to remove some Clan members. For those falling foul of the new clan limit a batch deleter will be made available in order do this more easily and at no cost. You will of course have to send all these ex-players a clan invite in order to clear them from your Friends Playing Viking Clan list 5th July, 2013 'Mimir Monster' After the recent release of The Wellspring of Mimir! we now have the accompanying boss.. Ratatoskr, squirrel messenger of the dragon Nidhoggr. 26th June, 2013 'Yet Another New Location' The Wellspring of Mimir! is the latest location available in the game. Don't expect to be exploring there any time soon though, you have to be at least level 9,200 to get a look in. 11th June, 2013 'Myspace: Game Over' In a surprise move similar to that made by Hi5 back in January last year, MySpace has made the announcement that from today it is to stop hosting games on it's site. This is what Kano had to say about the situation: On June 6, we found out through a post here on the forums that Myspace would be discontinuing support for games on Classic Myspace (they never contacted us directly). On June 11, they did exactly that, again without further notice. Our team worked quickly and, with helpful feedback from the player base, launched Kano Play Myspace, a direct mirror of the games as they had been on Myspace where players could continue gaming. Anyone playing on MySpace still has the opportunity to switch their KANO/APPS games to the Kanoplay/MySpace site (details here). 9th May, 2013 'New Boss' After the release of the land Svartalfheim, last week comes it's accompanying boss, Helreginn Returns. 3rd May, 2013 'New Location: Svartalfheim' A new area, Svartalfheim, will be launched this week. In Norse mythology, Svartálfaheimr is the land of the black elves. If you are not a black elf you will need to be at least 8,650 to access this land. 12th April, 2013 'April's 3 Day Calender' This month's special calender is in honour of our pets. Usual rules apply. Those completing this calender will be rewarded with the weapon, Kano Keenblade 200/105. 8th April, 2013 'Loyalty Coin reward' It looks like Kano might be giving us loyalty bonuses on a monthly basis. This month's reward is a boost to your gold coins. It is available until 2 PM (West coast time) on the 11th April. Click Here to get your boost. 4th April, 2013 'New Crates feature introduced' Available from today is a new way to get your hands on favour point items. Crates are available to buy at a cost of 20 FPs for one or 56 FPs for 3. The crates come in 3 flavours: Attack, defense and balanced. Each crate gives you one item. The item can be from a selection of 4 ranging from legendary (stats of 466), rare, uncommon down to common (stats of 337 - 342). Could be good value for those with hired clan as the minimum stats are better than those of the 15% and 10% discounted items. 26th March, 2013 'Loyalty Stamina reward' Once again Kano are giving us a loyalty bonus. This one is a stamina boost equivalent to 20% of your full stamina. It is available until 2 PM (West coast time) on the 28th March. Click Here to get your boost (will not work if you are already above 100%). 15th March, 2013 '3 Day Calender' Today sees the launch of this month's special calender in honour of St Patrick's day. Usual rules apply. The special completion gift is the warrior, Kano Guardian 153/152. 12th March, 2013 'Happy Birthday Viking Clan' Today is the 4th birthday of this illustrious game. To celebrate KANO/APPS are giving away a loyalty bonus of Stamina, Energy and Coins (direct Facebook Viking Clan link here). Better be quick though the giveaway ends on the 15th, March. They have also made available a special limited item, the weapon, Champions Hammer 250/182, for a special birthday price. These had previously run out but are now back on sale. If you want one you had better hurry because at just 17 FPs they will soon disappear again. 19th February, 2013 'New Boss Announced' ' ' Today sees the arrival of the new boss Jormungandr in the land Yggdrasil World Tree. It might take most of us a few weeks to get there as this land can only be reached by getting to level 8,100 14th February, 2013 'Another Loyalty bonus' The developers are dishing out a free 25% energy bonus for everyone until 2AM (West coast time) on the 18th February. Click Here to get your boost (will not work if you are already above 100%). Thanks KANO/APPS. 8th February, 2013 'New 3 day Calender, Valentine's Calendar' Today sees the start of this month's 3 day calendar event. The award for completing each of the 3 rounds this time is, appropriately enough, the Kano Ring 100/102 1st February, 2013 'Calender and Gifts for February' For the monthly calender event the completion gift is the weapon, Klout Hammer 200/100. This month we have a very unusual set of gifts. The fact is that there are none, at least so far this month. 'New Boss Link Share for Guild Members' A new feature was added today that allows a guild member to publish their boss link directly to the private message board of their guild. This has always be possible to do but the new feature just makes it far less of a chore. Surprisingly this feature is also available on the MySpace version. Previously doing this on MySpace for just your guild was only possible by using the ASK FOR HELP button which alerted ALL your clan then publishing a message saying that the boss was available in your message feed (even then only those in your guild you were clanned with could access your feed). 28th January, 2013 'New Battle Strength info' Today KANO/APPS announced an addition to the user profile page. The newly added Battle Strength tab will assist those wanting to know where their attack and/or defence can be improved. 19th January, 2013 '3 Day Calendar Challenge: January Jackpot' The 'jackpot' for the January event is the warrior, Kane the Assassin 183/103 1st January, 2013 'New Monthly Calendar Challenge and Gifts for January' Since it looks like KANO/APPS will be giving us new gifts and calender challenges on a monthly basis I will post them together from now on. The main prize for completing the first calender challenge of the year is the weapon, Kano Krucible 101/182. On the gift front the new year brings yet another month with nothing exciting to report. We have the: Raven Feather, Model Longship, Viking Dogwhistle and for a healthier option, a Juicy Apple. Nothing higher than 27/27 though. Category:Content